Mile High Club
by wildchild10101
Summary: LEMON oneshot with L and an no name oc not for those who are looking for a fluff story dont like dont read. AND REVIEW PLEASE


Hello my name is… forget that shit I am your story teller and this is how it all happened. You know L right the strange detective guy with the panda eyes? Well I know him and I have been working with him for a while first with the LABB murder case and it was on the flight to Japan when everything changed. It wasn't meant to be like that but hay when you are all alone in a jet for god only knows how long what can you expect... but don't let me get ahead of myself here let me start form when I got on the jet.

"Ok I have everything come on" I waved at L who stood there with the mask on his face looking quite silly if you asked me. I walked onto the small jet the two men following me just like we did every time we went to a crime in another country. Now to tell you the truth the detective want all that social a strange man who was blunt and had no sense of humor but was great with his hands. I sat in the leather chair and allowed myself to spin around like a child until he stopped me with his foot. "must you do that?" he looked tired but when didn't he look like he wasn't about to fall over dead." I glared at him "yes I must now either you let go or I will sit on you." He sighed but didn't let go and I stood up still unhappy that I had to wake up at five in the morning. "You asked for it." He looked at me then I fell back on him and he slid from his normal crouch to a normal sitting as I laid across his lap "See I told you I would." He looked at me, not my face though he did a whole head to toe scan and I closed my eyes and tied to get comfy on his lap. Suddenly there was a hand on my hip as I looked up to the owner of the hand I saw L looking at me quite shocked. "What are you doing?" I looked at him confused "what I am relaxing" I moved my hips again and his eyes widened more than was naturally right "What are you doing?" he asked again I smiled at him "I don't know ask yourself" he got this look of lust in his eyes and then he had his lips against mine kissing me urgently asking no begging for me to let him in I smiled and let him have his way, it was more fun when he got what he wanted. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him as close as I could. I had to sit up and straddle his legs so I could get a better grip my balance. He stood up and I wrapped my legs around his waist I could feel his hardness through his too baggy jeans. He carried me into the small bathroom not wanting Whammy to see us, and he sat me on the sink of the smack cramped room as we both struggled to get out of the clothing that separated us, which made us slam into each other hips slamming against hips as pants were struggled with along with him fighting with my bra. He kissed every inch of skin he could reach hands rubbing my wet folds as my hands clawed at his back with impatient hands. "On a jet?" he asked as he thrust a finger into me and I smiled at him hips moveing to the pace he set. I groaned as he added two more fingers and i felt my body begging for ecstasy. Suddenly he stopped and looked at me "Really L?" I glared and then ground myself into him and he groaned as my hands traced down his chest and his stomach. "L I am not playing here." Then suddenly he thrust himself in me burring himself to the hilt hands roughly pulling my hips closer to his. He slowly began to thrust into me the pace so slow it made me want to scream. He was teasing me and damn was he good at it. "Faster please" my voice low lust filled and broken." He nodded and listened becoming rougher and I matched him thrust for thrust, as well as I could in the tiny space we had. I felt my body tightening like a coiled spring as his movements lost their rhythm and became frantic then I threw my head back nails dragging across his back as I reached me release and he buried his face in my neck as he followed not far after me. We stayed still just painting trying to find the breath we seemed to have lost. I smiled at him and laughed for a moment as a thought hit me.

We were now officially part of the mile high club.


End file.
